More Than a Feeling
by claireyfoofairy
Summary: Following the events of Bad Under a Bad Sign, Dean is worried about Jo so he goes to check on her. Rated M because Dean like to swear and there might be a little bit of kink in the later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little AU adventure for Dean and Jo, because I ship them a lot! Set after Born Under a Bad Sign._

* * *

><p>Dean tugged at his leather jacket's sleeve nervously. He couldn't believe he was nervous. This was Jo, for fuck's sake. No reason to be nervous around Jo. That is until Sam nearly killed her while possessed by a demon and now he felt the need to go back and make sure she was OK. With a heavy sigh, he pulled himself out of the impala, shutting the door behind him and walked towards the bar Jo worked at.<p>

He walked into the quiet bar, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He quickly glanced around the bar before standing by the counter. There were a couple of other patrons seated in booths but there was nothing to set off his Spidey sense, alerting him to possible danger in this place.

Nodding once, he turned to the barman and ordered a beer. As the beer was being poured, he asked if Jo was working today. The barman smirked and yelled out Jo's name. A moment later, she appeared from a back room and instantly smiled when she saw Dean.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" she said brightly as she approached him. He paid for his beer and smiled back at her, knowing that the cheeriness was a mask.

"Just thought I'd swing by as I was in the area." He took a long sip of his beer, feeling acutely aware of her eyes on him.

"Is Sam here?" He shook his head in reply and watched as a noticeable wave of relief washed through Jo. She leant her elbow on the counter next to him, now with a genuine smile on her face.

"Did my mom send you?" She asked as one of her eyebrows rose up. He couldn't help but laugh a little.

"No, I'm here on my own free will." He held up one of his hands "I swear scout's honour." They both laughed. Jo reached over the bar and grabbed two shot glasses.

"Pick your poison, Dean. Whiskey, vodka, rum, tequila?"

"Sorry but I'm just gonna stick to the one beer. I gotta meet up with Sammy and get back on the road." If he didn't know any better, he could've sworn he caught Jo looking disappointed. Before he could question it, she put the glasses back and shrugged.

"I get it. No problem." She flashed him a not-so-genuine smile as she leant against the counter again. He finished his beer and made eye contact with her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK after everything with, you know, Sam." The not-so-genuine smile of Jo's stayed in place despite Dean mentioning his little brother's name. It was obvious to him that even if she wasn't OK, she wasn't going to tell him about it.

"I'm fine Dean. You almost sound as bad as my mother." Jo pushed herself away from the counter, taking his empty glass with her as she went behind the bar. Dean looked down, feeling awkward. He could hear her loading up the dishwasher, keeping herself busy, almost like she was now avoiding him. He knocked on the counter a couple of times, catching her attention.

"I'm just gonna go and hit the road. I'll see you around Jo." Dean turned and headed out of the bar without waiting for Jo's reply.

After Dean had gone, the bar stayed quiet all night but Jo found ways to keep herself busy. She ignored Karl's comments at how the place had never looked so clean before and when there was nothing else to clean, she finished the crossword in the paper left behind by one of the regulars.

She tried to stop herself from analysing every single second of Dean's surprise visit but her mind seemed to want to work against her. She couldn't understand why he suddenly decided to drop in and see her if her mother hadn't told him to. It just wasn't like him to do that. Well, at least he didn't have Sam with him.

She shuddered at the thought of seeing Sam again. She knew that the Sam who tied her up wasn't the real Sam but it still had his face, his voice. And while using his voice, he had said some pretty hurtful things. She couldn't forget that, no matter how much she knew she could forgive him for it.

She absent-mindedly chewed at a fingernail as her thoughts went back over Dean's visit for the thousandth time. It was almost like he wanted to talk to her about something. But if that was true, then why didn't he stick around for a little longer? She thought about calling him but she knew she wouldn't get an answer from him that way.

Unless she called him about a case. That was local. And she needed his help on it. She bit her lip as she started to root through her bag, looking for her cell phone. She didn't even know if there was a case nearby for them to look into. Once she had her cell in hand, she paused.

First, find the case. Then call Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

_Set between Tall Tales and Roadkill of Season 2._

* * *

><p>Dean winced as Jo stitched up his latest gunshot wound closed. He took another shot of whiskey and hoped the warm, numbing glow of it would kick soon. He glanced down as Jo tied off the last stitch and he admired her handy-work.<p>

"Not bad, Harvelle, not bad at all." He tried to hide the pain with a broad smile. She smiled back at him before reaching across him to grab the bandages.

"Thanks Dean. Now hold still for a little longer, ok?"

He had joined Jo on what was supposed to be a simple case, after she had called him and asked for help. He was her back-up as she checked out a haunted house that was supposed to be deserted. Supposedly. Instead the house was very much occupied by a crazy old lady with more cats than he could count and a shotgun and she wasn't happy about Dean and Jo breaking in and pouring rock salt everywhere. She had only grazed him with a shot but it was enough to take a chunk out of his side.

He shook his head and took another shot of whiskey straight from the bottle. He still couldn't understand just how crazy his life was sometimes. He hissed as Jo cleaned the now-stitched up wound with alcohol.

"Sorry" she muttered as she slowly applied the bandage and started to fix it in place with tape. He watched as her fingers moved quickly, occasionally brushing over his skin. He tried to ignore how much he liked the feel of her fingertips on his skin. He also tried to ignore the mental images his mind was torturing him with: him and Jo, naked, kissing, caressing and exploring each other.

"You Ok Dean? You look kinda spaced out there." He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine." If she had been any other girl, he would've made his move. He wouldn't be holding back. He wouldn't be worried about hurting her feelings. He wouldn't be scared of what her mother would do to him if she ever caught up with him. He downed another shot as he felt her smooth down the edges of the bandage, her hands brushing over his skin again.

"All done?" He quickly got up from the bed and instantly regretted it as a sharp pain shot out from the gunshot wound. Jo stood up next to him and put her hand over the bandage.

"Careful or you'll pop ruin my work, dumbass." Dean brushed her hands away from him, letting his t-shirt fall down over it.

"I'll be fine. I've survived worse, trust me." He staggered towards the bathroom, wincing not in pain but at his less-than-smooth actions.

"I'll kick your ass if you pop those stitches Winchester!" She called after him as he shut the door. He looked at himself in the mirror and repeated the same phrase over and over:

"She's like a sister."

Jo gawped at the bathroom door for a long moment before going up to it and pressing her ear against it. She could hear Dean mumbling to himself and she figured he had helped himself to too many shots of whiskey already. At least he wasn't vomiting. She couldn't stand it when other people vomited.

She sat back on the bed and sighed. If Dean was drunk, she would never get a straight answer about his surprise visit from a couple of weeks ago. But the fact that he had come when she asked him to made her feel good. In fact it made her feel almost giddy. She laughed when she admitted that to herself.

Sure, she had a crush on Dean from the moment he walked into her mother's bar and for a short while, she thought she might've had a shot with him. That was until found out that Dean only saw her like a sister. Was that the reason behind his surprise visit? And the reason behind his quick arrival after she called asking for his help?

She reached down and grabbed the nearly empty whiskey bottle and finished it off, just as Dean emerged from the bathroom.

"You ok now, Dean?" He nodded as he sat next to her on the bed. He went to grab the whiskey bottle but stopped when his hand touched hers. Jo looked at him, wondering what he was doing as he seemed to be transfixed by their touching hands.

She was about to say something when he looked up and into her eyes. They stared at each other; neither of them sure of what to do next, until Jo felt the need to lean in towards him. Her eyes wandered from his eyes to lips as she slowly tilted herself closer to him. She felt her stomach flutter when she realised he was mimicking her actions. She wet her lips and closed her eyes as she felt him get close enough to kiss her.

Their lips had barely brushed together when AC/DC blared loudly from Dean's cell phone, making them both jump back from one another.

"Shit." Dean mumbled as he got his cell out of his pocket.

"What is it, Sam?" Jo fidgeted as Dean spoke with his little brother. It was obvious the call was about a case Sam had found, which meant Dean was going to leave. Her mind raced as she tried to formulate reasons for him to stay.

He snapped his cell shut and started gathering his belongings into his duffel bag.

"Sam's got a case in Nevada. It's urgent, we got just one night to gank the son of a bitch." He explained as he packed. Jo knew she wouldn't be able to stop him from leaving so instead just watched him.

"I'll call you, OK? And I swear I won't pop your stitches." He flashed her a bright smile as he headed towards the door. Before she could respond, he was gone.


End file.
